


Brother Ben

by powerrangeranakin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, Lesbian Phasma, Lesbian Rey, Multi, Slow Burn, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, kind of?, kylo's little sister au, royal au, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerrangeranakin/pseuds/powerrangeranakin
Summary: Kylo overthrows the democracy of Naboo on his conquest to become ruler of the galaxy. He takes his sister, Kadia, with him, and she grows up knowing only what he lets her know. When a resistance spy sneaks into the castle, Kadia's world unravels around her as she learns the truth of who she is and what Kylo has done.
Relationships: OC x Hux, oc x phasma, oc x rey





	Brother Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo confronts Kadia about her duties as heir. 
> 
> CW: Kylo is an abusive prick. He might be perceived as homophobic, too, and there's graphic depictions of violence. Mentions of eating, but no graphic descriptions. Also, brief mentions of bile/vomit.

Warmth flooded Kadia's skin as she opened her eyes, but she quickly closed them again. She pulled the black duvet over her head and pushed her face further into the crook of Phasma's neck. 

"Good morning."

"No," Kadia groaned. She reached out from underneath the blankets to cover Phasma's mouth and "shh"ed her quietly. 

"No?" Phasma asked, her voice muffled by Kadia's hand. Kadia sluggishly pulled her arm back under the covers.

"No," she repeated. "Absolutely not." 

"Princess, some of us have jobs to do." Kadia scowled from underneath her covers. Phasma peeled the cover back a little bit and peered down at her. Kadia grimaced, but squinted back up at her. 

"Your job is to do what I tell you," Kadia said, but it didn't come out as convincingly as she had hoped. Phasma raised her eyebrow, and Kadia smiled sheepishly. Reluctantly, she pressed a small kiss to Phasma's shoulder before sitting up. Cool hands smoothed out her hair, and Kadia leaned into them with closed eyes. 

"My job is to do what the emperor tells me, actually," Phasma replied quietly. Kadia wrinkled her nose. "And he says to have you in the dining hall at five hundred hours." 

"What time is it now?" 

"Four thirty."

"Force, Phasma," Kadia whined, scooting over to her own side of the bed. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on, untucking her hair and standing up. She shuddered as her feet hit the cold floor. "You should have woken me up sooner."

A knock came from the other side of her bedroom door. "Your Grace?"

"Leave it outside the door," Kadia called, but her handmaid already knew the answer. She would not be dressing the princess today. Not today, not yesterday. Kadia had hardly let anyone into her chambers since she started seeing Phasma, a not so subtle attempt to hide their rendezvous. Over the months it normalized amongst the servants, and there was little gossip to worry about out of fear of the commander. 

"You wouldn't have gotten up," Phasma said, shrugging. Kadia ignored her comment, but they both knew it was true.

Kadia tiptoed over to the door, opening it slowly and peering outside. She snatched her dress off of the armchair and shut the door. A small slam echoed into the hallway. Kadia winced and went back over to her vanity. Phasma was out of bed a few seconds later, walking over to remove the plastic casing from the princess's gown. Some shuffling and whispers later, Phasma carefully zipped up her into the velvet fabric. Phasma trailed her fingers along Kadia's spine. Their eyes in the mirror and they shared a knowing look. 

"Four fifty," Phasma reminded. Kadia scowled, pressing her back against Phasma's chest for a brief moment. 

"You're on call tonight," Kadia said, and Phasma nodded. "Tomorrow?" 

She nodded again. "Surprise mission."

Kadia sighed. She turned around and bumped her hooked nose against Phasma's collarbone. "How long will you be gone?" 

"About a week," she replied. "We have a lead on a small resistance coup near Devaron. It'll be quick." Kadia hummed, reaching down to intertwine their hands. "Four fifty-two." 

Kadia huffed and stepped back to her bergere as Phasma pulled on her gear. She rested her hands behind her on the arm of the chair and picked at the upholstery, admiring the commander and her efficiency. When all that was left was her helmet, she brought it over to Kadia. Phasma needed to kneel for the princess to adjust it properly, but it was an old tradition of theirs. When it hissed shut, Phasma stood again, and Kadia pushed herself off of the chair. She smoothed out the black fabric of her dress, making sure her sleeves and high neckline weren't wrinkled.

"Time to go?" Kadia asked, looking up at Phasma. She hated not being able to see her face; it made it much harder to understand Phasma, who was a woman of little words, especially in public. 

"Time to go," Phasma repeated. Kadia shifted in her spot uncomfortably, glancing in the mirror to adjust her dark braid once more. She pulled her cape over her shoulders, using a First Order pin to secure it in place. 

The walk to the dining hall was a fairly short one, but every morning it seemed incredibly long. Kadia didn't flinch at the groups of troopers that passed anymore, but it still put her on edge. She remembered huddling in a secret passageway with her handmaiden and governess when she was young. Rocks and dirt fell from the ceiling as stormtroopers ran to assist Kylo in protecting the palace from a rebel invasion, which were much more threatening and frequent then.

Thankfully, most of the modern coups were suffocated early on by the First Order, and there hadn't been a palace attack in some years. 

Kadia fell into rhythm with Phasma, focusing on her heavy footsteps as a welcome distraction from the numerous servants, soldiers, and attendees who paused to bow to her. She didn't return the favor. Kylo's voice hummed inside her head, "Do not stoop so low and taint yourself."

_"But brother, isn't it polite?" She had asked, looking up at him in confusion. Her governess remained low in a curtsy._

_"Politeness is not our duty, Kadia," he said sternly. He looked down at her, stroking her dark hair affectionately. "It is to provide order, and order can only be provided by those in power. How can we have power if we are trying to make a princess appear equal to a school teacher?"_

__They arrived at the entrance of the dining hall, and Kadia took a deep breath. She straightened her spine and lowered her chin. Her hands folded at her waistline, and with a nod, Phasma instructed the servants to open the steel doors._ _

__A wave of cool air greeted her, and she resisted the urge to shiver. She took a few steps in, stopping to prostrate on the red carpet. The doors closed behind her and she stood again. The long table was draped with a black tablecloth, and a large, silver chandelier hung over it, glowing softly. Glass plates and silverware were placed neatly with food piled high, far too much for just the two royals. The smoldering fire was being attended to by a servant, and Kylo was looking at her expectantly from his place at the far end of the table, near the fire._ _

__"Emperor Ren," she greeted, pulling a small smile on her face._ _

__"Kadia," he replied warmly._ _

"Perfect timing," he said. Kadia's heart swelled with pride, and her smile grew. "For me to have been killed. You're two minutes late."

Her heart fell and her face flushed in embarrassment. "My apologies, Kylo. I'll try to do better."

"Do or do not," he corrected. 

"There is no try," she finished, nodding. He gestured for her to sit down.

"You'd be late for your own wedding, little Kadia," he added nonchalantly.

"I suppose I would be," she replied lightheartedly, though it stung a little. She sat down in her black throne, a smaller version of Kylo's red one. A servant offered her a small helping of food, and she smoothed a napkin over her lap. They ate quietly. It wasn't unusual for them to go entire meals without speaking past greetings. 

_"These quiet moments with you are the only peace I get, you know."_

After a long silence, Kylo cleared his throat and set his glass of wine down. Kadia followed, setting her cup of water to the side and removing her napkin from her lap.

"I was hoping you might join me for training today," he said. Kadia's heart jumped; it wasn't often he asked her to train with him, and it wasn't often for good reason either. 

"Of course," she replied cheerfully, though she held her hands tightly to keep them from shaking. "I'd be honored, Kylo."

"Good," he said, standing. She did the same. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

She waited a few moments after the door slammed shut behind him to sit back down. A dull ache formed in her midback, and she took a final sip of her water before the servants began to clear off the table.

Kadia did not feel comfortable around the knights, and they did not make an effort to make her so. Their silence was deafening, and made Kadia even more nervous, especially upon noticing their amor. It wasn't often she trained with Kylo; he boasted he could take out a dozen of her in two minutes, and their attire certainly reflected that. 

When the doors to the training room hissed open, she winced as if it had been a slam. The knights quickly came to attention, and Kadia stood. The clunk of Kylo's boots suddenly sounded like an army of men, but she met him halfway. He handed her her saber. "Ready to play?" 

Kadia turned to the knights slowly, swallowing thickly. A few ignited their sabors. Kadia nodded, turning to her older brother. Kylo gave an unfamiliar signal to the knights, and they split in half. Kadia looked up at him, confusion on her face. "This isn't what we usually do,'' she said. 

Kylo shook his head. "You'll go with Vicrul, Ap'lek, and Trudgen. I'm with Cardo, Ushar and Kuruk." 

Without giving any more context, he walked to the opposite side of the room. Kadia hesitantly shuffled to the other side with her knights. The knights on her team moved in a formation she was unsure of, so she followed Kylo's example and stood in front of them.

"Knock us out of the ring or unable to fight. Got it?" 

"Got it," she replied. A cold sweat formed at the base of her neck, and she glanced at the glowing red line outlining the floor. 

"Whenever you're ready, little Kadia." 

Kadia looked down at her right hand, taking a deep breath before igniting her saber. The black light reflected off the metal floor and warmed her hand. She tossed it, curving her hand around the smooth hilt and tapping the pads of her fingers against the vibrating steel. Kadia stepped forward hesitantly. The knights behind her snickered, and her grip tightened in annoyance. She looked up to meet Kylo's eyes; they flickered gold, and he had a smirk on his face. 

Kadia motioned to her knights, and they walked forward, coming closer to the middle of the room. When they reached the dividing line, Kadia's eyes switched between the soft glow of the floor and the sinister one of Kylo's saber. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled shakily, closing her eyes for a moment to try to align herself with the Force, with which she had a rather questionable strength. She opened her eyes once more, looking up at her brother as she crossed the line.

Kylo and his knights moved swiftly. They surged towards Kadia, and she crouched down to hold her stance. Within seconds, she was head on with a knight. 

He swung his saber at her head, and she ducked, whirling around him. She moved to kick him in the lower back, but he was faster and grabbed her ankle, twisting it and pulling her to the ground. Kadia groaned as her breath was knocked out of her. She rolled on to her side, just in time for the knight to strike the ground. The floor screeched as it melted around his saber, and Kadia scrambled to her feet. The padding around her waist tightened uncomfortably as she panted. She lunged towards him and wrapped her arm around his neck, jerking him to the side and kicking him to the floor. She slammed her boot into the side of his helmet as hard as she could, and he went limp. 

Kadia felt her heart pump with excitement. This wasn't too bad. 

She turned to face the other knights. 

They weren't moving. It was silent, and no one was fighting. Their eyes were focused on her, and Kadia glanced back at the fallen knight to see him rising to his feet, saber in hand. "Kylo?"

Kylo flicked his fingers, focusing on his sister and the knights crouched. A few twirled their weapons, and Kadia silently pleaded with her brother to explain what was going on. His gaze and blank expression did not fault. With a small nod, they sped toward her. 

Kadia, full of adrenaline and fear, punched a knight in the side and ducked around him. She jumped to the side as they swung at her, and soon she was cornered. One swung at her left, and she blocked it. Another came at her right and scraped Kadia's leg. She groaned as a searing pain soared through her body, and her head began to feel heavy. The hilt of a saber slammed into the side of her neck, and she cried out. Someone kicked her shin, and she fell to her knees. Her lightsaber fell from her hand and retracted its blade.

Kylo motioned for the knights to back up. Kadia looked up at him with red eyes. 

"Get up," he said. Kadia shook her head, coughing spots of blood. 

"Get up!" Kylo commanded, grabbing her by her braid and pulling her to her feet. He held her chin, looking her in the eyes. 

"You think I don't know what you've been up to, but I do." His hand forcefully gripped her temple, and Kadia cried out once more.

Her brain spasmed as Kylo invaded her mind. He prodded at her memories, and his laughter echoed inside of her. Her skull pounded and sour, burning bile rose in her throat. Sweet memories of Phasma flooded her conscious and Kylo sneered at them, corrupting them with his degrading commentary. His voice repeated inside of her like a call into an empty cave, but Kylo pulled her thoughts out of the nothingness and forced them into their view, taunting her as if she was jester on stage. 

_Bruised lips, gentle caresses behind locked doors, giggling between the sheets. Kindness, safety, security. Pitiful._

__

He released her, and Kadia fell to her knees once more, gasping for air. She held herself up with trembling arms. 

"How long have you known?" She mumbled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her skin stained bright red. 

"How long haven't I known, little Kadia?" He replied, retracting his saber. 

"It doesn't matter, really, because it's over," he added, wiping the blood on his arm on his shirt. Kadia cried out, tears spilling. Her jaw ached. "It's over, and you're getting married."

Kadia looked up, eyes wide. "To Phasma?" 

Kylo chuckled, crouching down to his sister's level. His steady hand met her trembling face and caressed her softly. In a gentle voice, he said, "You know I've given you everything, haven't I?" 

Kadia swallowed, looking down at her lap. Kylo jerked her face up, his grip tightening enough to make her face throb. In a sickeningly sweet, syrupy tone, he instructed, "Look at me, Kadia." 

She obliged, meeting his dark eyes with her own bloodshot ones.

"I /have/ given you everything, haven't I?" He repeated, feigning concern. The princess nodded. Kylo's hand slinked down to her lower neck, and he pulled her face forward. He leaned in to her ear, and his hot breath met her bruised neck in a way that made her stomach lurch. 

"I have given you everything," he whispered viscously into her ear, "I have given you a palace, a throne, a galaxy to inherit. I have raised you from the ashes our mother and father left you to burn in. I have built you a kingdom from nothing - made you a princess, an heir to the largest empire, from nothing... 

You /are/ nothing, but not to me." 

Kylo released her neck, pushing her away from himself as he rose.

"I see potential in you," he explained, clipping his saber to his belt. "I see so much more than you do, and I have a bigger plan for you that I have been preparing you your whole life for. This is why I will not allow you to go down this degrading path. I care too deeply about you to let you forgo your duties, your purpose, like this. Do you recall your duties?" 

"To provide order," she replied through gritted teeth. Tears stained her face and slid down to her cut, stinging her flesh. Kadia held back a hiss, squeezing her eyes shut and pursing her lips instead.

"Exactly," Kylo replied pleasantly. He smiled down at Kadia, nodding in approval. "And you understand that your whoring about will not allow for the stability this galaxy needs from you, do you?" 

Kadia didn't answer, resulting to looking at the floor blankly. Kylo nodded, rubbing his jaw as he looked up at the ceiling. "That's where the problem lies. You do not know." 

He gestured for the knights, and they came over, hoisting Kadia to her feet. Her legs went limp, and she weakly gripped at a knight's armor, trying to hold herself up and maintain some dignity. 

"Not to worry, little Kadia," Kylo cooed. "I'm more than happy to help you in your first steps to fulfilling your duties. After all, what are brothers for?" 

He smiled warmly at her. Then, emotionless to a servant near the entrance, "Bring him in."

The doors opened once more, and two stormtroopers closely followed a man inside. He looked disheveled, tired, and like he had just been informed of monstrosities. One trooper nudged him forward, and he snapped at them, as if the soldier had committed heresy. "Watch it, before I have you thrown out of Naboo's goo." 

The man curled his lip when Kylo acknowledged him, clearly holding back disgust as he bowed to the emperor.

"Supreme leader," he sneered. Kadia took in his uniform, brows furrowed until it struck her and her eyes blew wide.

"General Hux," Kylo said happily, clasping Kadia on the shoulder. "I'm sure you remember my sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. "How the fuck is this a Rey fanfic?" Well, I'm not going to answer that. 
> 
> Shorter than I anticipated but I kind of like it without the additional scenes and descriptions I had planned. I sometimes get carried away with them. I hope it is an exciting first chapter for whoever is reading (and hopefully enjoying) it. I also hope u like my quotes, I plan to use a lot of them to sort of subtly connect my au to canon.


End file.
